Cerezo Rosa
by Neko3009
Summary: (AU) SasuSaku —Creo que si tienes material de "sumiso". —¿Ya lo tenías planeado? —No, debo aceptar que se me vino a la mente cuando te vi vestido de esa forma —lo señalo. Coloco mi fusta en sus hombros con delicadeza, la verdad no quiero hacerle daño a este hermoso cuerpo.


**Bueno...este es un OneShot.**

**Espero les guste. :P**

**Quería**** desahogar mi perversión con este OS,**

**Espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos al final del cap.**

* * *

***~Cerezo Rosa~***

Soy Sakura Haruno, la fotógrafa de una prestigiosa revista llamada:**_ "Konoha New's"_**. Hoy tengo el trabajo de tomar unas cuantas fotos a un modelo muy reconocido llamado Sasuke Uchiha. El viene desde España. Lo que es extraño...ya que su nombre es japonés.

*Un español/japonés grrrrr*

Solo eh visto fotos de otras revistas y si puedo dar mi opinión... Está. Como. Quiere.

Busco un poco de información de él y me encuentro con que nació aquí en Japón pero su familia se fue a España cuando tenía 12 años. Debe saber los dos idiomas. Y tiene 21 años.

—Sakura, el Sr. Uchiha llegara a las 10:30 am para la sesión fotográfica. Espero el gran trabajo que siempre has hecho para esta revista "Cerezo Rosa" —me dice Kakashi, él es el Gerente General de la revista y obvio, mi jefe.

—Claro Sr. Hatake. ¿Cuándo lo eh defraudado? _***¿Por qué será que siempre me tiene que llamar con mi seudónimo? ¿Por qué no simplemente "Sakura" y ya está?***_

Las horas pasan y me encuentro un poco nerviosa ya que tiene mi misma edad y es muy, _***MUY***_ guapo.

_***Ok...cálmate Sakura, no es el primer modelo al que le tomas fotos, todos siempre están bien buenos...BIEN buenos***_

—¿Disculpa?

Brinco de la impresión, me doy vuelta y un hombre me ve desde la puesta del estudio.

—¿Eres Haruno Sakura? —me dice en un perfecto japonés. Yo simplemente asiento, no tengo palabras, me eh quedado muda, ¿y cómo no? Uchiha Sasuke está frente a mí y yo de seguro tengo una cara de idiota en la cara—. Soy Uchiha Sasuke —se presenta con una reverencia leve y sonríe.

_***Si no morí con esa sonrisa...no sé qué lo haga***_

—Bienvenido. Mmm si quieres comenzamos o si estás cansado por el viaje puedes tomar un descanso —digo mientras camino a la mesa de refrigerios.

—Llegue ayer en la noche, así que estoy muy descansado. Si tú quieres comer yo puedo esperar, tranquila. —se aproxima a la silla que está desocupada y se sienta mientras coloca su bolso en el suelo al lado de él y se estira sin preocupación de que su camisa se levante dejando ver unos abdominales perfectos.

Casi me atraganto con mi Coca-Cola al ver simplemente esa parte que su cuerpo expuesto a mi vista. Miro a otra parte para evitar que vea el seguro y extremo sonrojo que se encuentra en mi rostro.

—No mejor...nos ponemos manos a la obra—le digo mientras me dirijo a la cámara y la tomo entre mis manos— ve a los vestidores y ponte el que tiene la numeración "1".

Cuando vuelve estoy concentrada arreglando las iluminaciones. Para llamar mi atención carraspea su garganta. Volteo y no puedo evitar que se me desencaje la boca. Esta frente a mí con pantalones, una camisa de abotonar y zapatos de vestir, todo del mismo color, negro. Muy elegante ¿y por qué no? Sexy.

—Colócate en el sofá. Como este más cómodo.

El adopta una posición bastante relajada, cruzando sus piernas, una encima de la otra colocada en su rodilla, mientras sus brazos se apoyan en el respaldar del sofá con sus antebrazos. Su mirada es relajada, seria, sexy...viril.

Empiezo hacer mi trabajo, el cambia de posición mientras yo tomo fotos. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que estamos trabajando, pero para alivio de los dos solo nos queda un traje, así que lo mando a que se cambie por última vez.

Esta vez dura más en salir...

_***Me pregunto ¿porque?***_

—¿Estas bien Sasuke? —estoy un poco preocupada... ¿qué tal si no le gusto el traje? Claro, eso no es culpa mía, yo solo me encargo de tomar las fotos.

—Si...estoy bien...al menos eso creo.

Oigo que se acerca y por fin sale. Si antes se me había desencajado la boca...creo que esta vez se me ha caído al suelo.

—No creo que tenga pinta de "sumiso" —se ríe entre dientes.

Tan solo con unos pantalones de vestir color negro y su torso desnudo —lo que agradezco...Dios...que cuerpo— descalzo y en su mano hay una correa.

—Yo pienso...exactamente igual que tu —le digo y me rio— si te molesta quítatelo, les informare de tu desagrado.

—¿Desagrado? No, tranquila. Estoy bien...emmm ¿me echas una mano? —dice mientras eleva su mano para que vea la correa que está en su mano derecha— no puedo colocármela y creo que va en mi cuello.

Solo asiento mientras me aproximo a su cuerpo. Me sorprende cuando él se pone de rodillas —él es más alto, como una cabeza más— toma un poco de su cabello que está en su nuca. Con cuidado paso la correa en su cuello y la ato, no tan fuerte, no quiero asfixiarlo.

Le informo que está listo y él se pone de pie y camina al frente de la cámara. Yo tomo las fotos.

Veinte minutos pasan y él se encuentra estirándose aun vestido de "sumiso". No puedo evitar que imágenes de mi misma sosteniendo su correa y el mirándome desde abajo.

*Oh Dios...*

—Iré a cambiarme —me informa.

Yo no quiero...quiero que...

Lo tomo de la correa antes de que se valla. Creo que casi lo ahorco...miro al piso con vergüenza sin soltar la correa. Siento su mirada en mí, y me pongo más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

—¿Qué pasa? —se vuelve hacia mí— ¿aún no hemos terminado?

No puedo resistirme y le digo:

—Arrodíllate.

—¿Perdón? —enarca una de sus sexy's cejas.

—Que. Te. Arrodilles. Sasuke. —la "Sakura Penosa" se ha ido para darle espacio a la "Sakura Dominante" y tal vez para nunca volver.

Intimidado o creo que burlándose de mí, hace caso a mi mandato, se arrodilla frente a mí y me mira desde abajo. Con una sonrisa me dice:

—¿Que planeas "_**ama**_"? —sé que se está burlando, pero esa palabra hare que la diga en serio en unos minutos.

—Quédate aquí.

Camino al vestuario, antes de entrar volteo a verlo y el sigue tal y como lo deje. Un segundo después vuelvo con una fusta entre mis manos. El abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

_*** Oh si nene, sorpréndete, eso hace que me excite***_

—¿Qué harás con esa fusta? —empieza a ponerse de pie.

Lo apunto con la fusta ordenándole que se quede arrodillado. El vuelve a su posición con sus cejas unidas mientras frunce el ceño. Tomo la corre en mis manos y lo jalo mientras me siento en el sofá, cruzo mis piernas mientras él se aproxima a mí pero antes de que llegue le digo:

—Ven, pero gateando.

—¿Perdona?...

—Lo que oíste. GA-TE-A —le advierto con cada silaba pronunciada con mis diente apretado, y con mi fusta, la azoto contra el sofá con fuerza. El traga saliva y pone sus palmas en el piso y se empieza a arrastrar con sus rodillas y manos. Al llegar a mí no sabe exactamente que hacer así que me mira aun con su ceño fruncido. Yo le sonrió altaneramente.

—Creo…que ya me estoy asustando Sakura.

Empieza a levantarse OTRA VEZ, azoto mi fusta con más fuerza pero esta vez al lado de sus pies y el vuelve a la posición mirando al suelo como si estuviera apenado.

—No eres obediente Sasuke. Creo que tendré que castigarte.

—¿Y si viene alguien?

—Este es _**mi **_espacio. Nadie entra si yo no lo permito —señalo a unos pequeños timbres— ¿vez esos timbres? Solo si yo los aprieto pueden entrar.

—¿Y como entre yo si ni siquiera llame?

—La deje abierta, ya sabía que venias.

Él se queda callado, no sabe que decir. Vuelve a mirar al piso.

—Creo que si tienes material de "sumiso".

—¿Ya lo tenías planeado?

—No, debo aceptar que se me vino a la mente cuando te vi vestido de esa forma —lo señalo. Coloco mi fusta en sus hombros con delicadeza, la verdad no quiero hacerle daño a este hermoso cuerpo. La bajo hasta su pecho desnudo y sigo descendiendo hasta sus abdominales y termino en su miembro. Lo empiezo a acariciar.

Veo como el cierra sus ojos.

—Ponte en pie.

Con temor se pone en pie, esta frente a mí, su abdomen me queda justo frente a mi cara, no puedo resistirlo y lo jalo de la correa haciendo que se acerque. Sus piernas quedan a cada lado de mis rodillas, con el tan cerca puedo oler su cuerpo. Me acerco y paso la punta de mi lengua en su ombligo. Él se estremece con mi tacto. Dejo se lado la fusta y coloco mis dos mano en cada nalga y las aprieto encima de su jodido y entrometido pantalón. Desde mi posición lo miro entre mis pestañas, él me está mirando, un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas níveas.

—Quítatelo —señalo su pantalón.

Sus manos temblorosas llegan a la hebilla del cinturón, lo desabrocha al igual que su botón, antes de que continúe detengo sus manos con las mías y me aproximo a la cremallera, la atrapo entre mis dientes y lo bajo mientras me arrodillo frente a él. Su gemido es débil, pero no tanto ya que llega a mis oídos. Bajo sus pantalones negros hasta sus tobillos y le digo que salga de ellos, hace lo que le digo y eso me excita mucho más.

Al frente mío esta un hombre con excelente cuerpo con tan solo unos boxer's negros pegados de la marca "Calvin Klein", humedezco mi labio inferior con mi lengua. Estoy ansiosa de probarlo.

—Se me olvidaba. ¿Eres gay?

Su cara se desencaja. Me aguanto a la gran carcajada que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca. Me frunce el ceño y dice:

—No Sakura, no soy gay.

—Que dicha, porque si lo eras no tenía nada que meterte para tu satisfacción.

Su cara se vuelve a desencajar, AUN más. No aguanto y me rió.

—Tienes una boca muy sucia…

—Lo sé. Vasta de charlas —le digo y le bajo de un solo los boxer's, acción que lo sorprende— waw… excelente tamaño Sr. Uchiha.

El sonríe con altanería. Se ve que está orgulloso de su amigo inseparable.

Sin aviso, empiezo a pasar la punta de mi lengua en su punta, el deja salir un gruñido gutural desde su garganta. Meto su punta en mi boca para jugar con ella. El empieza a gemir. Me lo saco de la boca y le sonrío. Él tiene sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas están rosadas.

—Ya estas duro Sasuke.

En ese momento Sasuke me vuelve a ver aun jadeando por mi felación.

—¿Quieres follarme Sasuke?

El deja salir un pequeño gemido y se arrodilla frente a mí mientras yo me siento nuevamente en el sofá.

—Si…Sakura, te quiero follar.

—Dime _**ama.**_

Lo piensa y luego dice:

—Si…ama, quiero follarte. Déjame follarte.

—Desnúdame.

—Póngase de pie, por favor, ama —me extiende su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Ya frente a él, empieza tocar mis caderas y a subir sus manos por dentro de mi camisa, están frías, eso me hace gemir, me gusta sus manos en mi cuerpo. Desabotona mi camisa rosa con lentitud, la camisa se desliza por la piel de mis hombros y cae alrededor de mis pies, besa mi abdomen, juega con mi ombligo al igual que yo jugué con el suyo, empieza a besar mis costillas, muerde el costado de mi cintura. Sus manos bajan al botón de mi short de mezclilla y los baja rápido cuando se encuentra suelto. Gimo al sentir su boca entre mis piernas y su lengua traviesa empieza a jugar con mi clítoris por encima de mis bragas, gimo con fuerza y jalo la correa para que Sasuke siga haciendo lo que hace.

Él se separa y se pone frente a mí y me da vuelta sin mi permiso, lo dejo pasar, me gusta su lado rudo. Suelta mi sostén y lo deja caer. Aun detrás de mí se agacha y empieza a bajar mis bragas mientras muerde mis nalgas con satisfacción.

Me doy vuelta y me siento nuevamente y abro mis piernas.

—Follame Sasuke —le informo para luego jalar con fuerza la correa para que se arrodille entre mis piernas.

Él se posiciona entre mis piernas y guía a su enorme amigo a mi abertura húmeda y deseosa por su polla jugosa.

—¿Ama…?

—¿Si? —no puedo evitar que mi voz me salga algo desesperada.

—¿Usted toma la píldora? Por qué la verdad…no traje ningún condón ya que se suponía que venía a hacer mi trabajo de modelo…no de "sumiso" —sonríe.

—Tranquilo, la tomo, ahora, FO-LLA-ME —le ordeno para luego tomar mi fusta y pegarle en esas lindas nalgas blancas que tiene, lo escucho gemir por el dolor, empujándose hacia adelante y entrando en mi de una sola estocada que me hace gemir con fuerza.

Es larga y gruesa. Él toma mis tobillos y los junta para que los apoye en uno de sus hombros, él debe sentirse sumamente apretado en esa posición. Sin aviso empieza a moverse con fuerza, tanto que suelto la fusta para sostenerme del respaldar del sofá de cuero.

Sus estocadas son fuertes y rápidas. Me hace gritar su nombre mientras su mandíbula esta apretada, concentrado en sus movimientos. Lo jalo de la correa para que se acerque y me besa en la boca sin dejar de moverse, lame mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entre en mi boca. Se lo concedo. Nuestras lenguas empiezan a bailar y me separo de su boca al sentir como su polla roza mi punto G.

—¡Sasuke~!

Él baja a uno de mis pezones y lo muerde mientras gruñe en cada embestida que me proporciona.

—Ama…me…corro…

Al escucharlo tomo nuevamente mi fusta y lo azoto en la otra nalga para emparejar el color.

—Córrete Sasu-chan córrete.

—¡Amaaaa~!

—¡Ahhh~!

Nos corremos al mismo tiempo, el separa mis piernas y se corre con dureza. Su cuerpo cae encima del mío, acaricio su cabello, su cabeza esta en mi pecho.

—¿Sabes Sakura…? —dice jadeante eh inseguro ya que no sabe si está permitido que me llame por mi nombre, aún no ha recuperado su aliento por completo.

—¿Qué Sasuke? —le sonrió.

—Por ti…seria sumiso para siempre.

—¿Estás dispuesto Sasuke?

Separa su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Me lo estas proponiendo Sakura?

—Si te molesta entonces… —no me deja continuar.

—Si…quiero ser…tú sumiso… —dice mientras baja nuevamente su cabeza a mi pecho para que no pueda verle la cara.

—Me encanto tu respuesta.

Sonrió mientras acaricio su cabello.

Esa tarde…nunca pensé encontrar a mi sumiso, mi modelo favorito _**y a mi amor por toda la vida.**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**dejen sus reviews si les gusto ^^ me encanta cuando les gusta...okno xD esa es la frase de ''Mox'' de WDFshow**

**Nos leemos en el próximo fanfic.**

**bye bye**


End file.
